La Segunda Vida de Renesmee Brandon
by twilightgaby
Summary: Edward y Renesmee estan enamorados muy profundamente, pero son tan correctos que no quieren que una desgracia pase en un arranque de pasion que los llevaria a ...resultados desastrosos. Odio, Pasión y sobre todo paciencia.


La segunda vida de Renesmee Brandon

Angustia y Pasión

Era de noche. No sabía qué hora era, quizá madrugada porque todo estaba oscuro, y sin ruido alguno. Me sentía aterrada, llena de pánico.

¿Por qué mis reflejos estaban tan alertas, como si esperaran una guerra o quizá media noche? No sabía exactamente lo que se avecinaba. Tome mi celular y digite el número que deseaba.

-¡Hola, Renesmee! ¿Cómo estas, amor?- era la voz aterciopelada que yo amaba con todo mi ser, era la tonada perfecta, era la voz de Edward.

Edward Smith era hijo de la familia del Doctor Smith. Su madre era la persona más dulce y compasiva de todas las mujeres en el mundo. Sus seis hermanos eran amables conmigo todo el tiempo, especialmente Charlotte y Alec. Jane era la más vanidosa y claro, ella siempre quería toda la atención de todos, pero como Edward me miraba a mí, lo cual yo todavía no podía mencionar el motivo, ella me envidiaba.

-Estoy…bien- respondí, pero él se calló un segundo y me imagine que ese momento estaría pensativo. Había notado el miedo en mi voz.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Peleaste con Charlie o Adrianne?- Charlie, mi padre y Adrianne, mi madre.

-No, todo está bien con ellos, es solo que…siento un gran pánico…-deseaba decirle que llegará a mi casa, que me estrechara en sus cálidos brazos y llenarme de paz, pero vi el reloj en la mesita de noche.

Era las tres de la madrugada. Sería un insulto para Morfeo…Pero no fue necesario.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Quizá hablar con Charly te calme un poco. Me entere que necesita una compañera para ir de compras-dijo un poco preocupado.

Charly era el sobrenombre que Edward le había puesto a su hermana Charlotte. Al instante que él dijo eso, se oyeron gritos de emoción. Yo estaba segura de quien eran los aullidos: Charlotte. Cada vez que mi persona hacia presencia en su casa, todos irradiaban alegría aunque no sabía el porqué.

Oí de fondo el motor de su auto, empezando a trabajar, lo cual significaba que ya estaba en el coche de camino hacia acá.

-No estoy segura si Charlie me dejaría ir si se lo menciono, aunque lo dudo porque está roncando más fuerte que un león.

-Yo arreglo las cosas con él después. De todos modos, quiero estar contigo la eternidad, ya que no te he visto todo un fin de semana.

Aquel fin de semana no había estado con él porque mi padre dijo: "Renesmee, es hora de visitar a los abuelos y no quiero excusas". No existía escape aunque claro, Edward me entrego antes de que partiera hacia la casa de la abuela, un teléfono nuevo, ya que no parecía usado, listo para hablar por horas. Durante mi estadía con mi familia, le hable a Edward dos veces y estuvimos charlando tres horas en cada llamada, sin contar las seis veces que él me hablo para preguntarme como estaba. Fueron apenas dos días y gastamos el dinero que mis abuelos gastan en un mes en teléfono.

Me sentía apenada por aquella gran cuenta de dinero por el teléfono, pero Edward me había asegurado que no había ningún problema y pues claro, le creía un 50% ya que su padre era doctor y ganaba en un mes lo que un empleado de limpieza ganaba quizá en unos 5 años. No se preocupaban por el dinero en absoluto, pero hacían manejo responsable de ello todo el tiempo.

-Está bien, ¿ya vas a llegar a mi calle?

-En unos cinco minutos- dijo emocionado y muy alegre.

Me cambié la pijama por unos pantalones de mezclilla y un top azul. El clima estaba excepcionalmente frío, bueno podría ser porque estábamos en invierno. Escuchaba el ronroneo suave de su auto, así que tomé mi chamarra negra. Al bajar las escaleras, busqué un hoja de papel para hacer una nota; trataba de hacer la letra lo más legible posible:

"Fui a la casa de Edward, y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme. Volveré pronto"

Abrí la puerta principal y ahí estaba mi ángel, esperándome con la puerta del pasajero abierta. No teníamos prisa por llegar a su casa, por lo que me acerque a él, me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Estaba estresada aún cuando lo vi ahí esperándome, pero cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos, fue una sensación de estar en casa, como estar en lo seguro del infierno, que es donde yo estaba.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu corazón? ¿Cómo se siente señorita Brandon?- dijo muy relajado y con aquella sonrisa que cegaba mis ojos por su alegría, era la sonrisa más seductora. Yo me reí ante ese pensamiento de su sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya mi corazón se calmo un poco por tu presencia- respondí claramente decidida entre mis pequeñas carcajadas. No me preguntó porque me reía de forma tan repentina pero creí que era porque no quería arruinar mi humor ni mucho menos el buen tiempo que nos esperaba, creía yo.

Entré a su auto, todavía sonriendo y complacida porque lo observe rodear su auto para subir. Nos introducimos a la oscuridad de la carretera. No era habitual que la calle estuviera oscura, se debía a las reparaciones que estaban realizando para mejorar la iluminación porque solo había pocos focos, que de las cuales el 60% no funcionaba.

Su casa estaba iluminada de todas las habitaciones, Yo nunca podía controlar mis expresiones cada vez que veníamos a su casa. Yo solo veía ese tipo de casa en películas y programas de televisión, pero en ese instante era real. Su hogar era grande, un poco alejado de la ciudad pero inmediato. Las paredes de madera con la combinación de cristales claros, daban la sensación rústica. El interior era todavía más sorprendente. Lámparas, retratos y pinturas, muebles antiguos y modernos, pero el aromo a canela y lavanda que Charly siempre colocaba con delicadeza en cada sitio de la casa era lo que más me encantaba a mí.

Al solo entrar, sentí un aromo a panqueques y huevos. Lo más seguro era que Edward le hubiera dicho a Charly que yo iba a llegar y había preparado comida para mí, Edward, ella y Elizabeth, la madre de mi novio.

Caminamos hacía la cocina, para saludar aunque yo sentía vergüenza por haberlos despertado; debería haberle mencionado a Edward que no dijera nada o que no dejar que Charly oyera nuestra conversación. Pero claro, ella hacia todo aquello para ganarse todavía más mi confianza.

Todos teníamos que hacer cosas más tarde porque era de madrugada y faltaban pocas horas para que el día comenzara oficialmente. Claro que estaba apenada.

-Buenos días, querida-me dijo Elizabeth muy alegre. A ella siempre le había preocupado Edward, porque él era el único de la familia sin alguna pareja; que ella pensó que era imposible que él no encontrara a alguien. Elizabeth no era mala madre solo deseaba la alegría de su hijo, ya que había visto como las vidas de sus otros hijos había cambiado desde que conocieron a alguien. Todo estaba establecido con reglas, por supuesto.

Por lo tanto, ella se emociono cuando Edward me presento ante ella y Benjamín, el padre biológico de Edward.

-Buenos días- respondí avergonzada-, perdona que los desperté, yo en realidad no quería…- dije terminando mi frase con una mirada reprobativa hacía Edward y después, Charly. Él solo movió su boca hacia un lado mirando a su madre por un segundo.

-¡No no no….!-dijo ella excusándose-la verdad es que queríamos darte la bienvenida como te lo mereces, Renesmee.

-¡Ay, por favor! Soy simplemente una humana más-dije sonrojándome.

-Y ¿cómo esta mi mejor amiga?- dijo Charlotte muy entusiasmada.

Se lanzó hacia mí con un abrazo gigante y lleno de amor, Yo la abrasé, realmente la había extrañado todo el fin de semana, Rápido vino hacia mí el pensamiento: "vamos de compras", lo que Charly siempre mencionaba y yo me negaba.

-¿Dónde está Benjamín? ¿En el hospital?- mencione rápidamente para cambiar el tema. Charly me miro de forma enojada, sabía lo que pretendía, siempre lo presentía.

-No, él está arriba, en el estudio- respondió Elizabeth.

Mientras tanto, me servía la comida a velocidad de un cohete. Me la entregó pero Edward me la quito de las manos para él tomar el plato color perla y con la mano libre una de las mías.

-Cualquier inconveniente, me notifican- dijo Edward.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar, me gire para ver a Elizabeth y Charly, estaban desveladas. Vi que Elizabeth se dirigió a su habitación a paso normal y Charly dando saltitos.

Edward fue directo a su habitación, subiendo por las escaleras de piso brillante y barandal de madera, en el cual mi mano se deslizaba muy fácilmente como los pies sobre la arena.

En el pasillo había una pintura auténtica de Van Gogh: "En el Telar". Me soltó y abrió la puerta y me sonrió, movió su brazo en forma de invitación a seguir, yo me senté en el borde de su cama del mismo color a su cabello, dorado. Me ofreció el plato y yo lo tome con gusto.

-Pues… ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?-me dijo, lo que me sorprendió ya que no esperaba tal pregunta.

-¡Ah!, …estuvo bien. Mi abuela Marie sigue cada vez mejor de salud-dijo no muy emocionada.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. La iluminación de su habitación le daba a mi piel bronceada un extraño tono oliva poco común; Edward se veía reluciente, emocionado, aunque con cierta alteración.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta tan tenso?

-No es nada, es solo que…bueno, estoy aliviado de que hayas regresado- su frase sonó muy segura, casi tajante.

En verdad me había extrañado todo el fin de semana que no estuve, no había dejado de pensar ningún segundo en mí. Y con las llamadas era evidente que era cierto.

-¡Oh!...-me levante de golpe de la cama y me recordé del dinero que habían costado esas llamadas-, ¿Benjamín está dormido?

-No-dijo Edward-, me imagino que todavía está en el estudio leyendo las historias de la segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Bueno, entonces…ya regreso.

-¿Adónde vas?-me preguntó ofendido.

-Eso no interesa-dije con una sonrisa tentadora que calmo su expresión-, solo espérame aquí ¿está bien?

No espere su respuesta. Puse el plato de comida en la mesita de noche y camine rápidamente hacia la puerta; la abrí demasiado rápido para ser verdad. Edward reaccionó hasta que yo salí de la habitación, se levantó e intento alcanzarme. Yo no quería que me detuviera, por lo que corrí un poco pero en silencio ya que todos estaban durmiendo. Lo intente con mi más grande esfuerzo para evitar sus brazos y no caer en su inevitable trampa. Corría hacia el estudio para pedirle disculpas a Benjamín por la gigante cuenta de teléfono. Edward pensaba que era una estupidez aunque yo me sentí agradecida y muy apenada.

Toque dos veces la puerta y espere; Benjamín dijo "Pase" claramente; yo abrí suavemente hasta la mitad porque en ese instante Edward tomó mis manos y cerró. Me tomó de los hombros y dejo que mi espalda reposara en la pared. Me miró con intensidad y sus facciones eran delicadas. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuando mire sus ojos color cobre miel.

-¿Porqué sigues insistiendo en darle tus disculpas? Sabes que soy yo el que paga ese teléfono celular ¿cuál es la razón por tu gran preocupación?-todo aquello lo dijo con delicadeza y yo observe como sus labios se movían en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Es que… no sé…- totalmente pérdida estaba mi mente.

-Eres testaruda ¿lo sabías?- preguntó con aquella sonrisa pícara.

Se acercó a mí, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, acortando el espacio entre nosotros. Nunca me había besado con Edward y bueno… no era pecado. Ambos éramos muy correctos, por lo que no entusiasmábamos mucho para darnos un beso real, no en la mejilla. Aunque yo conocía muy bien los sentimientos de él. En ese momento quería besarme, yo también me acerque más a él y sus labios tocaron los míos por una milésima de segundo. Edward había oído los pasos de Benjamín hacía la puerta, por lo que él me beso en la mejilla, resignado.


End file.
